The IDDRC Brain Imaging Core was established in 2001, is central to the integration of behavioral and neuroscience research at the Waisman IDDRC, and is a key component of our translational research efforts. The Core is housed on the first and second floors of the Waisman Center North Tower. Since the Core was established, it has grown significantly. Among the major infrastructure improvements during the past five years has been the acquisition of a new 3T MRI scanner (GE MR 750) to replace our original GE 3T system. In addition, during the past five-year project period, we replaced our PET scanner with a Siemens ECAT EXACT HR+ PET scanner for human PET studies (now a research-only dedicated PET scanner), and expanded our capacity for image analysis and training. The Core was rated as "outstanding" in the most recent competitive review. One unique feature is that the Brain Imaging Core is housed in the Waisman Center building and is an integral component of the IDDRC. The Core gives priority to IDDRC investigators, who do not have to share scanner time with clinical use, as the Brain Imaging Core scanners (MRI, PET) are devoted 100% to research. As a result, there have been significant scientific accomplishments during the past five years.